Pokemon: Heart of Two Pokemon
by DetRoid434
Summary: Kurt and Liz finally reached the age of a Pokemon Trainer. How will their travel go when they run into two unfamiliar faces and an old friend? Would their adventure be fun or dangerous?


_**Prologue: Starting a Journey**_

_**Hello, Detroid434 here once again and yeah, I know. What's up with me forgetting to update my other stories? Well, here's my excuse and I'm not making it up. I'm putting Sonic Underground fanfic on hold along with the Code: Lighting Thief one since two of my fanfics are on the Linux OS of my gateway desktop and I don't want to switch between Windows XP and Linux just to update stories so I'm going to finish the Sonic Riders one I have under that OS and delete both files from them and put them on Windows XP so I can do all of my stories under one Operating System. Plus, won't be updating if SOPA gets pasted since its back once again. We only have a few days to get all of the signatures to stop it. One more thing, since DST went active, trying to update stories with my girlfriend now with 3 hours difference is going to be a pain but I'll try to update as best as I can. Enough rant from me, onto the disclaimer!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon at all. I also do not own Elizabeth. She belongs to my girlfriend, sakuraphoenix**_

_**Instead of doing it with my usually way, I'll be going with Ash's line from Pokémon. Turtwig, I choose you!**_

_Kurt's POV_

_My name is Kurt and I have a sister named Elizabeth. We both love Pokémon ever since we were little. My sister and I were sleeping peacefully since we didn't hear the clock going off at all. I mean, I wouldn't either. I was about to turn to lay on my other side when my sister and I were hit by a discharge._

"AH!" My sister and I said in union while in pain from it

_I saw that it came from Pachirisu and he came in our room thru the door._

"Okay! Why did that have to happen to us sis?" I asked while turning to my sister

_We both look at Pachirisu again before my sister said:_

"Pachirisu! How many times did we tell you not to wake us up with Discharge!?"

"Yeah!" I added in

_My sister and I saw that Pachirisu pointing to the calendar in our room and I panicked like a maniac! We are going to be so late!_

"Oh man! Sis! We have to get up! Today we start our Pokémon journey!" I said

_My sister and I sprinted out of bed and got ready. Why were we going to sleep in? Luckily, our Pachirisu woke us up. Thank you! After we got up and got dressed, we went downstairs where our mother got our breakfast ready. This will be the start of a brand new adventure for us so we can be better people._

"Glad you're up" Our mother spoke

"We wouldn't miss it for the world!" Liz replied

"I agree with you right there sis" I added in

"Have both of you decided what you want to do on your journey and which Pokémon you both want?" our mother asked

"Yeah! I'm going to do both contests and gym battles since that'll make my Pokémon way stronger!" I told our mother in excitement

"You really are my brother. I was thinking the same thing!" Liz replied

"Glad we are thinking the same thing" I told Liz

_I saw that Liz smiled before she was thinking about her Pokémon. I was to. I mean, Turtwig is good but... using Turtwig in a contest... I don't see that working out. Then there was Chimchar. Good in contests but not good in some gym battles. Piplup on the other hand was good in both contests and gym battles. This was a tough decision to make but. I know we can decide on the way to Professor Rowan's lab. We soon hit the road with our stuff that we really need and headed to Professor Rowan's lab. Shortly after we left, I saw Pachirisu running up to us._

"Pachirisu? You wanna come with us?" I asked her

"Pa! Pachirisu!" Pachirisu replied

"Sis? Do you want Pachirisu to be your starter partner since she wants to come with us?" I asked my sister

"I don't know about a starter, but I can't say no to Pachirisu coming with us" Liz spoke while smiling

"True but let's keep moving" I said

_Liz nodded while Pachirisu getting onto my shoulder and we kept moving. Liz and I were still thinking about our partner to choose. I think... Turtwig might be the best one for me but I might want to ask my sister about hers._

"Which Pokémon will you choose as your starter?" I asked Liz

"I have no idea" Liz replied

"I think Turtwig might be my partner but I'm not sure" I said

"I can't decide between Chimchar or Piplup" Liz told me

"Well, Chimchar won't be very affective to rock types but if you trained it then it just might" I replied

"Really?" Liz asked

"Yeah but it wouldn't be possible" I thought out

"True, but hey, I'm not going to stick with a single Pokémon the whole time. I mean, we can catch other Pokémon too, right?" Liz asked me

"True but I was meaning it wouldn't be possible if a fire type learned a grass type move" I said

"What about a ground type move?" Liz asked me

"True. So very true" I replied

_I saw a Pokémon coming up behind my sister before it scared her which caused her to hit a tree. Pachirisu and I ran over to Liz. Man! I was worried about her._

"You okay sis?" I asked Liz

"Yeah. What just scared me?" Liz asked

_We heard a Misdreavus laughing as it showed up in front of us_

"That's a Misdreavus!" I exclaimed

"And it scared me!" Liz replied

_I nodded which caused Liz to sulk. I mentally face palm. This always happens which I hate it._

"Let's just go" Liz replied

_I just nodded as we kept on moving. This will be a great journey for us and Pachirisu._

___**Well, that was a scare. Seriously, I wouldn't want to be scared by a Misdreavus in a dark alley. Anyways, which Pokemon will Liz and Kurt choose as their starters, since Pachirisu's just there for the ride? Well... that's for us to know, and for you guys to find out. Until then, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying for my boyfriend, Detroid434, I heart you, signing off for now. See ya's, and I'm glad to be back!**_


End file.
